


Taking Care

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Drarry, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Who will look after Harry Potter if he won't look after himself?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherBooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowmen and Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032201) by [MotherBooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker). 

> I really hope you enjoy this gift, because I had a lot of fun making it!  
I actually started reading this story last year but never finished 🙈, so it was nice that Owl Post gave me the push to go back to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings, Merry Christmas!


End file.
